Protector or Nuisance
by Entourage-For-The-Most-High
Summary: After taking a spirited brunette under their wing, the Titans start finding strange things going on in town, and in the Tower. And soon the Titans wonder about her past and friends. More to be revealed when they start helping a mysterious man. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey readers! This, as you can see, is my first story. I've been toying this idea for a while but haven't actually written/typed it out. I am making this short because I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. I'm actually surprised because I usually hate writing, but thats maybe because I'm forced to write "personal narratives." Okay I'm not going to bore you with a long and sob note so here I go!

**Disclaimer: As you all can tell, I obviously own the Teen Titans...NOT.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one of those days that the warmth of the sun made you drowsy so that all you wanted to do all day was lay on the couch and relax. Unfortunately for the Titans it was also a day that villains and bad guys were trying to get away with whatever bad guys attempt to do on these days. Yeah it was one of those days.

So after a long and tiring battle with Cinderblock (that guy just doesn't know when to quit!) the Titans made their way to their favorite Pizza Place.

"Dudes, I'm SO SO SO SO tired! It would be nice if evil could just like, chill out and give us a break for once!" Beast Boy said as he slumped down on a seat at the restaurant.

"Like that would ever happen." Raven deadpanned, taking off her hood.

"Uh..What does everyone want?!?" Cyborg questioned, quickly changing the subject, knowing that the grass stain and Raven would soon find themselves in an annoying and idiotic argument. And that was one thing they didn't want right now.

"You dudes know what I want! The total Veggie Pizza... or what ever they call it now!" Beast Boy, the well proclaimed Vegetarian.

"I'm fine with whatever" was Raven's normal response

"I'm going for the ALL MEAT EXPERIENCE!!" Cy yelled (which was surprising, since all the Titans were tired as I'll get out) "Star, Rob, whadda y'all want?" He asked the other two team members.

Star had been really quiet ever since they had been seated at the Pizza Place. She tried to seem normal, but what gave her away was that she kept looking over her shoulder and onto the street below.

"I'll have a... Starfire is everything okay? You haven't said anything since the fight with Cinderblock" Robin asked. Of course, he would be the first to notice. Even though the Boy Wonder tried his best to keep it secret, but pretty much the entire team knew that he had a giant crush on Starfire. And the same goes for Star herself.

" Oh I am quite..." She looked over her shoulder again. The rest of the team looked at her strangely, and tried to see what she was looking at. "I am thinking about...that... there was..." Star tried to complete a sentence but seemed to get lost in thought, or was trying to figure out how to phrase something. "I was worried abou-" Star was soon cut off by a louder scream

gHold that thought Star! We got trouble Titans!" Robin jumped up and ran to look over the railing of the Parlor. The other Titans followed.

" Look! Over there!" Beast Boy pointed toward a somewhat new jewelry store on the corner of the street, where they thought the scream had come from. And they thought right/

The Titans soon rushed to the store, and came in to see three teenagers tied up in the corner of the store, behind the counter. One boy seemed to be Hispanic, well built with what looked like anger in his coal black eyes, hurling insults (in Spanish) at the man, whom must have tied them up. The girl looked absolutely terrified, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. On the other hand, the other teen looked completely calm, his bright blue eyes staring at the wall (his back was to everything)

What was the Latino yelling at and what was the girl totally scared by, you may ask? Well what the Titans found in the store was a man wrestling with a pretty beat up girl. He slammed her into a wall, and then she recoiled and pushed him back and she backed up a different way. She had her back to the Titans, and didn't even notice them.

The man soon looked in horror at the girl, and soon the Titans. All in an instant, the girl collapsed onto the floor the same time Robin tried to throw a birdarang at him, but the mysterious man disappeared out the back door. They would have ran after him, but they had a bigger problem laying on the ground.

The girl wasn't unconscious, just her legs gave out. Her body was covered in cuts, gnashes, and bruises. She laid there, staring at other Titans from her place on the ground. Robin ran after the strange man, but he got away and was nowhere to be found. Starfire lifted the girl up to her feet, but the girl's legs were still weak (she had plenty of nasty cuts there) so Star just held her up. The girl had wavy brown hair and brown hair, tan skin with a sprinkle of freckles on her face and arms.

"Ohmygosh are you okay? Who was that guy? What did he want?" The Titans asked pelted the girl questions, not really giving her time to answer.

"I would have been FINE if Ponce would have shut his mouth and my friends would have helped!" The girl growled, glaring at her 'friends' who were stilled tied up on the ground.

"Your welcome." Raven said.

"Seriously, you would've been dead if we hadn't came in when we did. You could at least thank us! And what could have your friends done?! They were kind of, like, tied up!" Beast Boy replied, untying the teens. The brunette tried to snap back but Cyborg interrupted.

"Not going to lie, you look horrible. We'll take you back to the Tower to clean you up. And ask some questions. Enough said."

"I'll be _fine_. I can take care of myself!" The brunette assured. Then the blue eyed boy pulled her aside. "Go with them. It won't hurt anything, and we can take care of ourselves. Oh and by the way, you _know_ why we couldn't help. Okay so go!" And with that he pushed her toward the young heroes.

"Fine, I'll go. Not really like I have a choice." She sighed. The girl was not really capable of walking very far, so Star lightly carrying her so she wouldn't mess any of the wounds any more of what they already were. And off the Titans went, and none of the Titans noticed how the other teens disappeared from the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay there it is! I FINALLY finished it. So what did you think? Okay then REVIEW~!


	2. Criminal Holding Room

**Author's Note:** Yeah, somehow I got around to writing this. I don't know why, because like NO one is reviewing and I NEED reviews! No joke I really could use those! So PLEASE read and review! Okay so yeah. This will probably be another short chapter, just to keep people reading :P Okay so here I finally go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm lucky enough to own a cell phone.

------------------------///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-----------------------

Soon the Titans arrived at the T-Shaped tower with the wounded brunette girl. They had so many things on their mind that they had forgotten to ask her for her name. Starfire flew her into the Tower and into the infirmary, then laid her down on the bed.

"Just looks like some minor cuts, but she's got a broken ankle" Cyborg confirmed to Robin, after checking over the girl. "I say she could stay here until that heals, which will be sometime for a broken bone like that."

"Okay good. I've been meaning to ask her some questions anyways."

"Like her name? Right now she's just 'that scratched up brunette.' And where's she gonna sleep?"

"I wouldn't trust her in any of our rooms so I say she can stay in that room I stayed in when it was the beginning of the end of the world." Raven cut in from reading her book. She took trust seriously and wouldn't just go out and trust anyone, even if they had a broken ankle.

"Or I can just stay in here. It's quite comfortable in here, and I like how there's a window, so that if I ever needed to escape from your pestering questions I can just go through there..." The girl finally cut in from the other side of the glass, which separated the Titans from her. She had been listening for the entire conversation "Just kidding about the window. But I'm serious about staying in here. Oh and by the way, you guys can call me Sara."

"Okay...Sara, I think it would be better if you stayed in the holding room. Be easier and safer for us to ask questions. Sound good." Robin decided.

"Yeah sure. Laying on a hard, cold tile floor sound awesome. Wonderful... What do you think?! Easier for you or me?! But not like I have a choice. " Sara snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me! It'll be better for the both of us. Unless you rather sleep on the roof." Robin shouted back.

"At least the roof would be a little more comfortable than tile! And at least you could sleep under the stars!" Sara was now sitting straight up and breathing hard, like she was really getting mad. Raven still claims she heard a very, very soft growl.

"You are going to stay in the holding room, and that's final." Robin said, and then walked out of the room.

"You treat me as if I am a prisoner, which I'm not." Sara mumbled.

Raven, whom was the only one left in the infirmary (Cyborg left to set up Sara's "room", BB was playing videogames and Star was cooking or something like that,) was about to use her healing powers to help speed up the process, but Sara denied, wanting it to "heal naturally." So Raven handed her two crutches for her to use, and led her to the Tower's Holding room.

"You're lucky we got to you in time, if we hadn't then you would been practically dead, the way you were fighting that guy. You should be a little more grateful. We are all very tired and doing our best to help you." Raven calmly said.

"Grateful? Grateful?! I've been through more hardships in my life than you may ever go through, I know what gratefulness is! I would have been grateful if you would've left me in a heap on that store's floor! I can take care of myself and my friends and my friends to me. Don't be judging, you don't know what I've gone through." Sara replied, almost raising her voice, but carefully choosing her words.

"Whatever...Here's where you'll be staying." Raven said, walking her into a white tiled room with gray walls, looking much like a classroom, with a cell with big metal bars (like a jail cell.)

"Okay. Is the food better here than in Prison?" Sara slightly smiled at her joke. She was led into her "cell" and she made tried to make herself comfortable. Which wasn't very easy, since the floor and walls were hard as rock. A little later, after Raven left to get some sleep (it was nearly 9 at night, but the Titans were pooped,) Star came in, holding a ton of fluffy pillows and a some blankets to match.

"I was thinking that it is quite uncomfortable in here, so I thought you might want a few of my spare pillows for the bed and blankets." She spoke through the stack of fluff and frills.

Sara grinned, helping through the bars to squeeze the pillows through "A few?!? Ha ha thank you...Starfire isn't it?" Star nodded.

"Well have a night of good rest!" Star said, walking out of the room, and turning off the lights on the way out.

Now very comfortable, Sara put her back to a pillow and her head laying lightly on the way and mumbled "Jake, I hope you know what your doing by making me stay here. God bless you, Ponce, Lizzy, and all the rest." And with that, she curled up and drifted into a sweet sleep.

------------------------//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay thats it! Haha by the way I HATE it when in cartoons where the bars in the jail cell bars are way far apart so the person in it can totally get out if they wanted to, but of course they don't .Sorry this is super boring! But no worries! I should get to a stopping point sometime soon. Oh and sorry its super short too. I LOVE REVIEWS! SO IF YOU WAN ME TO CONTINUE TO WRITE THEN REVIEW! Thanks to all who read and reviewed faved this story! Oh and if you totally want to see more of Ponce, Jake, Lizzy (the three teens who where tied up if you haven't figured out) then you can be happy cause the next chapter will have them in it!


	3. Los Amigos

Author's Note: Y'all (you all) are lucky because I'm still writing this. NO ONE IS REVIEWING! I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH! **PLEASE REWIEW!**

Okay here I go. This will start out with those mysterious teens we met in the first chapter. Yada yada yada. But please enjoy, everyone.

And thank you to all who read and favorited and put this story on alerts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three teens sat around on a old couch upstairs in an old building. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Two were boys and the other was a girl. In fact, these teens were the same ones that were tied up in the jewelery store.

"We should have done something! Did you see her?! Who knows where she is now! Probably tied up and being interrogated right now! Do you even care? AUGH!" The hispanic boy, apparently called Ponce, yelled at the other boy.

"FITO!" The girl sitting on the couch snapped at him, but still with some fear in her voice. She was scared that a fight would break out, and that Fito Ponce would win with no doubt. How Jake could keep his cool was amazing, but then again, it was his gift.

Ponce jerked head to the girl who called him by his first name. "Stay out of this Lizzy." He harshly said. Lizzy looked a little hurt and sank back into the couch.

"Ponce, you know why I couldn't do that! I had to tell Sara the same thing! She could handle herself and she did. And I doubt the Titans are doing anything harsh to her. We can't expose who we are yet. Not yet." Jake said calmly, but not making eye contact with the guy standing before him

"So thats what you care about, huh? More about not exposing what we can do than saving a fallen teammate? If Sara was here, and you were captured, she would try everything to get you back before doing anything else on the enemy." Ponce replied

Jake looked a little taken aback, but only for a little second "But I'm not Sara. We have different priorites. Right now, we need to find out where "HE" is. Meaning we need you and the rest of the bandits to search out the mountainside. Thats where I think he hay be hiding out. Lizzy and I will casually walk around town and talk to the others to see whats going on. We'll meet at your place in about, hmm, three days. And you know where to go and who to call (**A/N:** GHOST BUSTERS!) when you find something. And Ponce, try to keep a low profile." Jake said, standing up and helping Lizzy up.

"Fine. _Ven aquí mi bandidos amigos! Allá vamos! _(Come here my bandit friends. Off we go!)" Ponce shouted. As if right on cue, three other Latinos came from the shadows, and ran off with Ponce.

"It's like they just melt from the shadows. Scary. Why does he call them the "Bandits" anyways?" Lizzy shivered.

"Beats me. Come on, time is wasting." Jake replied. They walked out of the old building, and into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Haha sorry I feel like laughing. Okay that was so very suspicious, no? Okay don't worry I'll put another chapter up with this one. Two birds, one stone, you know? Okay (can't say that enough) so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If not Ponce and his amigos will got all kung-fu on you. Oh yeah, just kidding. BUT STILL REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chillin' In the Tower

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter. I'm sick so I'm not at school, so I have more time to write these. I apologize for the super short chapter I put up last. This one might be short too, because I don't feel like writing/typing anything else. So with out further ado, here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own Lizzy, Jake, Fito/Ponce, or the Banditos (whose names are Adrian, Leerma, and Elliott) those are all people in my life, just have their names changed. I own Sara though.

The sun rose on just another day in Titans Tower. Most of the team woke up just wanted to relax and chill all day, doing their favorite things, Raven reading, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, and Starfire doing, well whatever she does on a normal day. Everyone except Robin that is. He woke up, ate breakfast, pouring that spiffy gel into his hair, then headed to the Criminal Holding Room, where Sara was. He wasn't going to let any interrogating time go to waste. Hopefully she would cooperate today.

As he walked into the room, a cheerful voice greeted him.

"Good morning. How is everyone today? How was breakfast? Good, good, I'm fine thank you." Sara said. She had her hurt ankle raised on a couple pillows she got last night.

"Sure, wait where did you get those pillows? No never mind thats not important. I'm here to ask you questions." He replied

"Naw, I thought you came in to visit me. So get on with it." Sara snapped.

"Well fine then" Robin retorted. "So tell me what happened before we arrived at the store."

"Okay, can do." Sara took a deep breath and started "Well I was visiting my friend whom was working at the store. She said business was low and she was really bored. So my two guy friends and I went to go visit her, on our way to go Homecoming shopping. We stayed for a little while and chatted, then that man came in and asked for something we couldn't give him. We told him that and he got mad. He was about to attack me, but Ponce got in the way. The man threw Ponce another way and threw me to the ground, then quickly tied my friends up. He was about to hold me hostage or something like that but I fought back and then you guys came." She sighed after her long story.

"What was he after?" Robin inqured.

"Something we weren't about to give him" Sara paid plainly.

"What exactly was that?! I need answers!" Robin was getting impatient.

Sara opened her mouth to say some smart remark, but suddenly the alarm went off, and the screen behind Robin came to Beast Boy's face

"Dude, Robin! We got a report of some enormous bear-like creatures in the forest on the mountain! Civilians are totally freaking out and they want us to do something about it. I'm smelling animal genetic testing gone wrong." Beast Boy said. Sara's face went a little darker.

"I'm on my way." Robin glanced back at Sara "And tell Raven to come and watch our uncooperative prisoner." And with that the Boy Wonder left the room.

Sara leaned back on a pillow and started thinking a mile a minute, and then started praying that her friends would stay out of the way. "The Banditos under low profile, no? Grr he can make me so mad-"

"What was that?" Raven said as she walked in the room. "Do want to go get something to eat? Oh wait, you can't." She smirked. Sara got a little mad, but then it was replace by a sly smile.

"Oh I see how it is. What goes around comes around, no?" Sara chuckled.

"I am sooo scared! A wounded girl behind bars, can do what?" Raven replied back. "I'm going to meditate, so you should keep quiet..." With that she sat Indian-Style and floated up and down, chanting.

Sara was still smiling and was quiet for a while, then she put her plan of revenge into action.

"So you do this EVERYDAY? Man that must be boring. I can't believe you have that much focus, I sure don't. Some people say I have a slight ADD problem, but I don't think so, I just have a short attention span. I wonder whats taking them so long? Can I have some lunch? I am kinda hungry, which is kinda suprising because I eat a whole lot. Which kinda confuses me because I am so thin. Maybe it's 'cuz I box. Did you know I boxed? Oh yeah I do, can't you tell?" Sara went on and on, and soon her goal was acomplished. After the third verse of "Let's Dance" (A/N its by Hawk Nelson) she finally blew, loosing all consentration.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" She yelled. Sara recoiled with this 'I didn't do anything' look on her face. "You're lucky, Robin told me to not kill you. But PLEASE be quiet. I really need this meditation."

"Okay sure, now that you asked nicely. I think I'll take a nap" Sara said, then made herself comfortable and fell asleep.

After plenty of long hours, the Titans checked in. They said that they couldn't find the animals, but they were going to continue looking. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. Sara was secretly listening, and looked up and mouthed a few words. Darkness fell on the Jump City Bay and on the Titan's Tower. The only light on was in the Holding room. Everything was peaceful, Raven was reading her book and Sara was braiding her own hair.

Little did they know that there was someone else in the Tower with them. Walking slowly toward the only light in the house. Quietly and secretly.

**********************************************

A/N: ha HA I have finished this chapter with a cliffy! MWHAHAHA. So who's in the Tower? Are the girls safe? What about those creatures in the forest? KEEP REVIEWING and maybe I'll post another chapter...maybe...SO REVIEW! Dang this is a long chapter.

BTW: The part where Sara is talking her head off was based off of the kid in "Ransom of Red Chief" By O Henry.


End file.
